The Fellblood's DNA Guardian
by IceBite
Summary: Jar'kai is a Deoxys adventurer, moving from one star system to the next, exploring the galaxy. However, a rift in space and time takes him to a new universe, where Jar'kai finds a new adventure. (Rating may go up)
1. Prologue

**Made in response to Seras4797's challenge (as well as with some inspiration with the person's own stories), using the Legendary Pokémon Deoxys...in Fire Emblem: Awakening...**

**Prologue: The Space-Faring Adventurer**

* * *

Jar'kai was one of many in a race known as Deoxys, noted for their ability to shift their DNA into any form they wish, and their powerful psychic powers. Technically aliens to the Pokémon world, Deoxys had come from space, where they were created due to a virus reacting to encountered DNA.

Now, one of these alien Pokémon were flying through the outer reaches of space, exploring. Jar'kai, given this nickname by a human Trainer that befriended him, was an adventurer among his people, constantly going to new systems and exploring, sometimes returning to the home his people had chosen to inhabit, a world called by its inhabitants as the 'Pokémon World', or as the Deoxys called it, 'the World of Origin', due to the progenitor of life in the galaxy calling the Pokémon World home.

However, as Jar'kai drifted through space, he came across something...abnormal. As he approached, he saw...a tear...in the fabric of space and time. 'Palkia and Dialga would be pissed if they saw this,' Jar'kai thought to himself. He observed the phenomenon...and it began to expand. It took Jar'kai some time to realize, 'By Arceus, it's expanding towards ME!' Jar'kai turned to flee, but the rift overtook him.

In a nearby star system, Jar'kai's 'sister', Tulinaya, nicknamed such by the same Trainer that named her brother, sensed her 'brother's' disappearance. Feeling for where he was at the time, she shot straight there, unaware of where Jar'kai was, or what adventure he was getting himself into on the other side of the rift...

* * *

**Well, here's my Seras4797-style generic prologue, in case I get inspiration for additional such stories...lol...**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1, enjoy...**

**Chapter 1: The DNA Pokémon's Charge**

* * *

The rift opened, appearing as a blue eye in the sky, and the Deoxys tumbled out of it. Jar'kai was dazed for a moment, but eventually was able to look around. He was floating over a forest, on a world that was very similar to the Pokémon World: M-Class, rich with vegetation. He scanned this portion of the world over, trying to find anything familiar. He managed to stretch his search ability to around a 50 kilometer radius around him. He sensed...little that was familiar: there were some animals, some of which he recognized as non-Pokémon wildlife from the Pokémon World, some of which was COMPLETELY unfamiliar. However, the rest...he didn't recognize at all.

He was about to move on, when something entered his scanning radius. Taking a chance, he reached out...and his mind touched that of a pair of humans. A little girl, around 4-5 years old, and a woman, around 26 or so, to be specific. He sensed that both seemed scared, the girl from lack of understanding, and the woman...due to fear of the people pursuing them. Sure enough, a group of no less than 6 humans, all bearing malicious intent, pursued the pair of females.

Jar'kai's eyes narrowed: he'd never seen humans as...despicable...as these. He intruded further into the mind of their leader...and...

...By Arceus...THAT'S what these people wanted?! And...they plan to use...

Jar'kai's eyes narrowed further. Normally, Pokémon do not try to kill humans...

...But Jar'kai realized how it may be necessary here. He shot off like a rocket towards the chase...but felt a spike of despair from the girl as one of the pursuers launched an attack at the woman, mortally wounding her...

...Oh yes, death was the only punishment fitting these monsters. Jar'kai reached the location of the pursuit, where the pursuers have finally cornered the child, a tiny little girl with white hair, grey eyes, and pale skin. Twisting his DNA, using genetic markers in his accumulated DNA, and landing nearby, Jar'kai gave himself a human-like form, which unfortunately did not include clothing, and he could only preprogram 4 moves from his prior form into it. Thinking it over, Jar'kai decided to keep his attack pool diverse, and chose Zen Headbutt, Poison Jab, Night Shade, and Energy Ball.

Jar'kai ambushed one of the attackers, a man wearing clothing covered by a purple cloak with gold trim. Using a Zen Headbutt and a Poison Jab, Jar'kai took down the man, and took the clothing for his own, after stealing a DNA sample from the defeated villain. He put the clothes on, but left the cloak behind, for now at least. He then scanned the area once more: a tall, thin human male with a goatee approached the girl, who was backing away from the man with a fearful expression on her face.

Jar'kai then stood to his human form's full height of 6' 1", a good half-foot taller than his true form, and announced, using his human form's vocal cords as well as his telepathy, "Step away from the girl."

He then emerged from the forest, staring straight at the lead villain. The villain sneered. "And what? Allow my daughter to remain in this forest? Why would I? After I came so far trying to catch her and her treacherous mother."

Jar'kai sensed the man's mind for any lies in his statement...and to the Deoxys's rage, found none: the girl he was pursuing to use for his own...destructive...purposes was _indeed_ his daughter. That merely filled Jar'kai further with rage. Not only that: the woman he killed was his own wife. "Step away from her, monster, I will not ask you again."

"You need to learn your place," the man stated. He then raised the book that he held in his hand at Jar'kai. Jar'kai raised an eyebow...before sensing a spike in dark energies appear in the book, this world's equivalent to a Dark-type attack.

Jar'kai's eyes widened, and he dodged, just barely, as a large mass of dark energy, roughly equivalent in power to Night Daze, 'That would have been disastrous if it hit me...' Jar'kai realized. "My turn...NIGHT SHADE!" Jar'kai extended his hand at the man, palm facing him, and a bolt of ghostly energy shot forth, striking the man, who for some reason, didn't dodge, and had an expression of shock when the attack hit.

"GAH! What is this magic?!" the man exclaimed.

Jar'kai merely just grinned, and shot off another attack. "Energy Ball!" The nature-based blast charged in his hand, and quickly shot at the man, who tried to dodge, but the attack was too fast.

"BY GRIMA! That HURT!" the man shouted, "I will get you for this!" The man then teleported away. The remaining men fled, as Jar'kai watched, before turning to the girl, who'd gone back to her mother's body, sobbing next to it.

Jar'kai approached the girl, who noticed the individual's approach, before trying to hide behind her mother's corpse. Jar'kai just cocked his head at her, and looked at her curiously, sensing her fear towards him. Deciding to go out on a limb and take a chance...he shed his human form, returning to his Normal Forme. The girl seemed shocked at the transformation, and curled up further into her mother's corpse. When Jar'kai did nothing else, the girl's fear was overridden by her curiosity. "Who...who are you?" the girl asked.

Jar'kai answered using telepathy. "_Jar'kai. I am of the race Deoxys._"

"De-ox-is? Mommy never told me of them..." she replied.

"_We are not of this world: as far as I know, I am the only Deoxys on your world..._" he replied.

"You're from Outrealms? Mommy told me about the Outrealms: worlds outside ours, a lot of them exciting and different..." the girl replied, shedding a little of the fear that gripped her earlier.

"_That sounds accurate,_" the Deoxys replied, "_We know of the Outrealms by a different name, but the concept is the same._"

The girl then looked down at her mother, and was filled with sadness. "I'm...alone...mommy's dead, daddy's a big jerk I don't wanna be near, and I have no one else..." The girl began crying.

Jar'kai thought it over for a moment. He didn't know how to get back to his world, this was a whole new world to explore...and this girl...he couldn't leave her alone out here, especially with that evil man that was her father still hunting her. "_Come with me, young one...stay with me, and I will keep you safe..._"

The girl looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Really? You'd...let me stay with you?"

Jar'kai nodded. "_Yes..._" he said, before motioning for her to wait for him, and he went back to where he left the cloak. Morphing to his human form (and sighing with relief upon seeing that his clothes would shift with him), he grabbed the cloak, and went back to the girl. Now capable of speaking verbally, Jar'kai said, "I'll stay and help you. What is your name, child?"

"I-I-I'm Robin..." the girl stated.

Jar'kai knelt down next to her. "It is good to meet you, Robin. Now..." he turned, and picked up the corpse of Robin's mother, "We should find a place to bury your mother, and then we find a place to live..."

Robin, however, prevented him from carrying her mother off for a moment...as she removed her mother's cloak, putting it on. The cloak was far too large for her, but she still wrapped it around herself. Jar'kai nodded to her, and Robin nodded in response, and they walked off.

* * *

**Originally, I was gonna have this chapter include more information, but I realized the stuff that happens next would work out better if it happened...say...a few years later...**

**So, yeah, this story's gonna skip around until we get to the timeframe of the events of the actual game...but I will reveal one thing: things will be different, even before the game's timeframe starts...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok, onto Chapter 2...but first...REVIEWS!**

**Krazyfanfiction1: He can only shapeshift into races he has had direct exposure to the DNA of. Regeneration, however, as long as his crystalline core survives...is super-friggen OP...**

**Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter**

* * *

They eventually found out they were near a town, called Southtown. The inhabitants were initially distrusting of the group, but some mind reading, subliminal telepathy, and a silver 'tongue' helped Jar'kai convince the villagers to let them stay, and help bury Robin's mother, whom they used the truth to explain her death: that she was murdered by the Grimreal, who Jar'kai found out was the identity of the attackers when he and Robin, who were both wearing their cloaks, were accused of being members of them. They were, however, able to convince the villagers otherwise.

Eventually, Jar'kai managed to begin building a small house on the outside of the village, hoping to keep from causing problems for the villagers, by them being there. After they set up the house, Jar'kai and Robin looked through the coat Robin got from her mother, and found a few books and trinkets.

Now, however, around 3 years or so after arriving, the duo heard of some visitors arriving in the town, and the visit occurred while they were in town shopping. Jar'kai looked over the visitors: a girl with blonde hair, mid-range teenager (around 16 or so), with a crown-like...thing...on her head and a symbol on her forehead; a boy with navy-blue hair around, if not slightly older than, Robin's age, and a little girl, also a blonde, around 6 or so. The trio was escorted by a group of soldiers, with a teenager (and looking like a knight-in-training) with brown hair, both brown-haired, the closest to the group. Jar'kai didn't need to read any minds to know these 3 were important: the...significant...escort was proof enough.

As Jar'kai left the market stall they were in front of, and moved to another one, someone rushed towards them and bumped into Robin. "Wah!" Robin shouted as she fell down.

Jar'kai whirled around, and faced her...seeing both her and the navy-blue-haired boy, sitting on their butts, where they fell. The brown-haired duo approached. "Watch where you're going!" the knight-in-training snapped.

Robin's lip trembled and she began to tear up, on the verge of crying: although now around 8, Robin did sometimes act like a much younger child...an issue that Jar'kai had his own issues with trying to fix. Jar'kai was about the verbally retaliate against the knight, when, surprisingly, the blue-haired noble boy came to the rescue. "It's not her fault: I didn't watch where I was going, and I bumped into her...I'm sorry by the way..." The apology was directed at Robin, who stopped tearing, and managed a smile, one the boy returned.

"Well...then...be careful, milord," the knight-in-training replied.

The boy stood up and then helped Robin to her feet. "I am sorry about that. Are you alright?"

Robin wiped off the tears that were still on her face. "I am, thank you..." Robin replied. Robin looked at Jar'kai, and then back at the boy, before saying, "My name's Robin." She extended a hand to the boy, who smiled, and shook her hand.

"My name is Chrom," the boy replied, "I came here with my sister, the Exalt."

"You're...a prince?!" Robin replied, shocked.

"Yeah, but I really don't like how people treat me different just because of that," Chrom replied, smiling, causing Robin to smile.

Jar'kai smiled at the scene, snickering a little, before saying, "I guess you don't need me here."

The duo's head jolted in the transformed Deoxys's location. "Oh, sorry, who are you?" Chrom asked.

Robin interrupted before Jar'kai could say anything. "This is my guardian: Jar'kai. He...saved me when mommy was killed, and some bad men tried to attack me. He's a strong mage!" the girl said excitedly.

The guards looked at the...well, as far as they knew, he was a man. He wore a cloak that looked similar to what the Grimreal wore, although instead of dull purple and gold trim, this man's was a bright red, with teal-blue trim. The girl, however, wore a coat consistent with that of the Grimreal. The knight-in-training narrowed his eyes at Robin, who shrunk at their staring. Fortunately, Chrom noticed this and was not having any of it. "What's wrong with you?" Chrom asked.

"She wears the clothing of the Grimreal, milord," the knight-in-training growled.

"And you think I'm one of them?!" Robin asked, shocked and angry, "Those jerks killed my mommy!"

"Then why are you wearing one of their coats?" the teenager asked, suspiciously.

Chrom glared at the brown-haired knight-in-training. "Frederick!"

"It was mommy's!" Robin snapped...before putting 2 and 2 together and realizing she probably shouldn't have said that.

Frederick's eyes narrowed. "And why would your mother have had a Grimreal coat unless she was Grimreal herself? And if she was Grimreal, how do we know you are telling the truth?"

Chrom scowled at Frederick, and Jar'kai narrowed his eyes. Before Chrom could respond in Robin's defense, Jar'kai advanced, stretching to his human form's full height, and emitting the full strength of his Pressure ability. He'd prepared his Speed Forme's Substitute, Recover, Fire Punch, and Agility moves prior to coming here, and while he was ready to fight this overly-paranoid knight-in-training, he internally hoped he didn't have to.

However, another form came in: the blonde teenage girl with the crown and robes...the Exalt Emmeryn. "Beg pardon, but what is going on here?" she asked in a kind, serene voice.

"Emm! I met a couple people, they seemed nice enough, but just because of her mother's coat, Frederick is being mean to the girl..." Chrom stated, in Robin's defense.

"'Her mother's coat', milady, happens to be a Grimreal Traveling Coat," Frederick stated, before casting a glare at Robin.

Emmeryn looked to Chrom, then Frederick, then to Robin, then Jar'kai. Finally, her eyes settling on Jar'kai, who, while his human form resembled a 17-year old, was the oldest there, Emmeryn asked, "And would you happen to know the story of what happened to this girl, sir?"

Jar'kai nodded. "Somewhat: I assume that Robin's mother was former Grimreal, although, for reasons too...horrible...for me to utter out loud, she defected, with the hopes of fleeing and finding sanctuary in this nation. However, they were followed, and the leader of the Grimreal pursuers murdered Robin's mother. She was fortunate I arrived, and drove the attackers off. Since then, I'd been taking care of her."

Emmeryn nodded. "I see..." She looked at Jar'kai, then at Robin, and then shifted back and forth between the two, before closing her eyes, and smiling a gentle smile. "It would appear you are both telling the truth with this matter." Her smile turned to a sad frown, as she addressed Robin. "I do apologize about your mother: if she was indeed killed on our side of the border, it would appear we would be at fault at failing to protect you both."

Jar'kai's eyes widened. "With all due respect, there was nothing you could have done: they'd just crossed the border, and no one knew they were here yet."

Emmeryn smiled at Jar'kai's reassurance. "I thank you for your kind words...pray tell, what would your name be, sir?"

"My name is Jar'kai. I am a Sorcerer of some skill..."

Frederick's eyes narrowed. "A Dark Magic user?" he questioned.

Jar'kai just gave the knight-in-training a weird look, before saying, "At least we know you'll never go unarmed in battle."

Frederick raised an eyebrow at that. "And why might I ask I would not?"

With a deadpan look, Jar'kai replied, "Because if you're disarmed, you could just switch to that stick up your ass, as a backup weapon..."

There was general silence...until Chrom and Robin burst out laughing, and even Emmeryn gave a light chuckle to the comment. Frederick's expression was unreadable, but the quivering at his shoulders told the group he wasn't happy with the joke made at his expense.

Jar'kai inwardly snickered: about a year ago, he and Tulinaya met up with a good friend of their's, specifically one of the one's who was responsible for them reuniting when they first blundered upon the Pokémon World. He didn't take kindly to a stuck-up visitor Trainer talking down to his Plusle and Minun companions, and...let's just say the kid got less shy and more deadpan snarker, and both he and Tulinaya learned some things from him that day...that and that visitor learned a lesson or two when Tory floored him in the Battle Tower with the EXACT SAME Plusle and Minun the visitor was talking down to earlier.

"Well, I am glad to have gotten the chance to meet you," Emmeryn said, "Chrom, we must go...we can visit again soon, though..."

"Alright...See ya around, Robin," Chrom stated.

"Bye!" Robin called to the boy. When the group was out of sight, Robin stated, "He was nice."

Jar'kai snickered. "That Emmeryn wasn't a bad person either...this nation is lucky to have her at the reins."

"Yeah..." Robin stated, before turning back to her guardian. "So...we have everything we needed?"

Jar'kai looked back at her, and nodded. "I believe we do. Let's go home." As the duo returned home, Jar'kai snickered at what happened: in a day, they became good friends of the Exalt's family...'Oh, where is this gonna lead us?' Jar'kai amusedly thought to himself.

* * *

**Well, that's it for Chapter 2.**

**Now, for those of you who didn't catch that: this chapter basically confirms that, in my personal "canon", Jar'kai and Tulinaya are the same 2 Deoxys from "Destiny Deoxys" (Jar'kai's the Purple One, Tulinaya is the Green One). This is meant to be confirmed by Jar'kai remembering a previous visit to Tory Lund. By this time, Tory's gotten over his fear of Pokémon, became a trainer (although he remains around LaRousse, preferring to battle in the Battle Tower), and has actually become a force to be reckoned with in the Battle Tower. We'll probably be reading about Tory's exploits later on (also, the Plusle and Minun mentioned ARE the same ones from the movie)...**


End file.
